


She’s a Winchester

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 2 Hours West [12]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	She’s a Winchester

The next morning, Sam had to be to work to open, and Dean had to be in about 9, which gave you time once they left to try to distract yourself. You knew it being a park meant you could go whenever, but there was no telling if Chey would get bored, or anything else that could happen.

Your entire house had been cleaned by the time you left just after 12. Chey was excited when you told her that you’d be getting lunch on the way to the park, something that didn’t happen often. She wiggled in her seat a long to the radio, giggling now and then.

All you ordered for yourself was a coffee, not really hungry. You were too nervous. Her lunch sat next to you on the bench as she sat in the sandbox playing.

“Heya.” You jumped at the sound of Daryl’s voice. You had been too distracted, losing yourself in watching Chey play. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare ya there.”

“No sorry, I was off in my own world.” You stood up to greet him. As you came face to face with him, you couldn’t help but take a deep breath to try and ground yourself. Whatever happened next, you had to be strong for Cheyenne. “Let’s do this.”

“You don’t seem that confident in me. What do you think’s gonna happen here?” Daryl put his hands in his pockets. He was just as nervous about this as you were.

“I have prepared myself for pretty much whatever you could throw at me.” You laughed nervously. “I couldn’t guess from your texts one way or the other.” He watched you as your cheeks turned pink. “Uh, have a seat? I mean… Unless you’re more comfortable standing?”

He gave you a soft smile and sat. “Hi, Daryl!” Chey waved before digging into the sand again.

Daryl waved at her awkwardly before sitting down, you sat down beside him. You both sat there for a few minutes of awkward silence just watching Chey play.

“So…””So…” You both spoke at the same time, laughter following as you both realised just how nervous the other one was.

“Sorry you first.” Daryl motioned to you.

“Honestly I was just saying something to break the tension. If we were silent any longer, I was gonna have to do something outrageous.” You looked him in the eyes seriously before bursting out into laughter. Daryl laughed with you, it felt easier now that the tension had eased off a little. “Please Daryl, I just. I need to know. What is your choice?”

Daryl took a deep breath and looked over to Chey. “I wanna know her.” You looked at him shocked. “I wanna be a part of her life.” You felt relief filling you, tears welling up in your eyes. Daryl looked at you. “Not what you were expecting?” He smiled at you slightly.

You shook your head, barely able to speak. “I…I…” You cleared your throat. “I was expecting the worst, I’m glad though.” You smiled brightly at him.

“Why’d ya think the worst?” He asked, curious.

Licking your lips, you watched her, knowing you’d be finding sand in your car for ages. Taking a deep breath, you shrugged. “I was just some one night stand. I don’t really know you, so I didn’t know what to expect.” You told him honestly. “But, she’s a Winchester. Winchesters don’t get the luck of the draw, but we make it through. So, I knew she’d be okay.”

Daryl nodded. “Would you?”

“Eventually. I think it would have been better to have found you when I was pregnant, got your decision then. Then I would have time to comes to term with that.” You looked back to him. “But I wouldn’t change anything that happened. That little girl.” You motioned over to Chey. “She is my whole world. She has changed my life for the better. She changed my brother’s lives”

Daryl smiled as he watched her, his daughter, such a little girl who had already changed three lives and was about to change another. “She is an incredible girl.”

“Yeah. Yeah she is.” You sighed happily.

“You have done an incredible job, Y/N.

You smiled softly. “I had a lot of help. My brother’s gave up their lives for her. Without hesitation.” You explained. “We planned to settle in one spot long enough for me to have her, and then pick back up and keep traveling until she was 3 or 4. Picking back up never happened. The boys got jobs, and I keep up the house.”

Daryl smiled. “Sounds like you have good brothers.”

“Don’t tell them I said that.” You chuckled. “But, yeah, I do. Dean flipped out when I told him I was pregnant, but he was also the one who mentioned quitting his old job.” Biting your lip, you looked at him. “Do you want her to know who you are now? Or are you not ready?”

“Do you want her to know now?” Daryl asked nervously. “I don’t wanna step on any toes here, ya know boundaries and all that.”

“You’re her father. I’d like for her to know, but I won’t tell her before you’re ready. She’s not going to start asking questions for a bit.” You offered a compromise. You didn’t want to put too much on him and then scare him away.

Daryl nodded, staring off into space as he thought. “How about we see if she likes me first?” He looked back to you. “Let her get to know me, then bring it up.”

You smiled softly. “I think that is a great idea. It gives you both a chance to ease into things.” Hearing the roar of the Impala, you groaned. “I’m going to kill him.” You sighed.

“Unca Dean!” Chey looked up, excited.

“Stay there, Chey while I talk to your uncle.” You moved a few feet away to meet him when he started walking towards you.

“Dean, what are you doing here?” You watched as Chey ran over to Dean, he leant down and lifted her up into the air. “Dean, you’re supposed to be at work.” You forced a smile at him, not Chey to catch on to the fact that Dean had annoyed you.

“Well I thought I would finish early and pay a visit to my fav niece.” Dean tickled Chey as he held her in his arms.

“Unca Dean. I’s your only ni…nie…Chey.” You both smiled at Chey, her good mood infectious.

Dean leant his head down and pressed a kiss against her forehead. “That you are kiddo. Just means I get to spend more time with you. Plus I heard Mommy had a friend meeting her today. Isn’t that exciting Chey?”

Chey pulled a face. “Why? Mommy has my friends play here.” She tilted her head to the side. “People has play dates at the park.”

He chuckled lightly. “How about you go back to playing and I’ll be over in a second?” Dean offered before setting her down.

“Otay!” She turned and ran back to the sandbox, Dean’s eyes on her.

Crossing your arms over your chest, you raised an eyebrow at him. “I can’t believe you!” You hissed at him. “You don’t think it was awkward enough without you showing up?”

Dean sighed. “That was only half my reason. Sam got called on a hunt.” He said quietly. “Figured this way, Chey can’t overhear, I can distract her, and you can relax.” He shrugged before moving to walk towards Chey.

You grabbed the arm of his jacket. “What the hell do you mean he got called on a hunt? It’s been years!”

“A friend of his, that’s all he’d tell me.”

“How did they…You know what I am gonna grill Sam when I see him next.” You looked back over towards Daryl and Chey. “Not a word of this to either of them, you understand?”

Dean stood to attention and saluted you. “Mam, Yes, Mam”

You punched him in the chest, laughing as he doubled over wheezing slightly. “Dude I may be a Mom, but I can still kick you ass.” You whispered to him so Chey wouldn’t hear you. Dean laughed and pulled you into a headlock, ruffling your hair. He quickly let you go and ran over to Chey, he knew you wouldn’t chase him over there.

You heard laughter and saw Daryl looking at you. Your hands flew up to your hair, straightening it out as you made your way over. “Sorry about that. Family stuff.”

“No, don’t apologise. It’s nice to see you have such a great relationship with your brother.” Daryl answered as you sat back down beside him. You began to watch Dean and Chey play in the sand.

“My other brother had to go out of town, and he just wanted to give me a heads up.” You shrugged. “But, uh, how do you want to go about this?” You glanced at him for a second, then back to Chey and Dean. “Do you want to just…wing it? Or do you want to see her on certain days?” It wasn’t like you’d ever dealt with this kinda stuff before. “I don’t work, so other than naps and appointments, we don’t have many times we’re busy. Unless you count that hour in the morning that Sesame Street is on. Then you don’t pull her away.”

Daryl laughed. “Got it. Sesame Street must never be interrupted.” He looked at you. “I will try and remember that. Um I gotta see how things are at work. But maybe we could start of like once a week, let her get used to me. Then we can go from there, that okay?”

You looked over to Chey, watching her pour sand down her Uncle’s shirt. “I think that sounds perfect.” You looked down to your hands, wringing them together. “I really want this to work out, so if you ever get to the point where you need time or space, anything. Just let me know. Please don’t just disappear.”

Daryl’s hand reached out, catching one of your hands in his. “I will never do that to either of you.”

Dean happened to notice the movement and took a calming breath. No need for Chey to see him get angry. Focusing on the toddler, he made a note to talk to you later.

Your cheeks were heating up, not used to the contact. “Her birthday is next month. We really don’t do anything, and the boys already bought her more than enough. We do tend to have a cake, though…If you’d like to be there?”

“You mean it?” Daryl’s eyebrows shot up.

“Yes, you’re her father. You deserve to be there.” You looked him in the eyes. “It would mean a lot if you were there.” You quickly shook your head standing up to check in your bag. “I mean you…you don’t _have _to. It’s absolutely no pressure…”


End file.
